Bittersweet Harmony HIATUS
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: After five years, Sugar: now a full-fledged snow fairy goes back to Muhlenberg to bring snow to the winter season and to meet Saga. Along the way they get into a lot of trouble and meet old and new friends as well as enemies.
1. Prologue: Returning To Muhlenberg

**Title: **Bittersweet Harmony

**Rating:**** T**

**Anime: **A Tiny Snow Fairy Sugar

**Pairing:** I'm keeping it a secret for now!

**Genre:** Drama / Romance / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

**Summary: **After five years, Sugar: now a full-fledged snow fairy goes back to Muhlenberg to bring snow to the winter season and to meet Saga. Along the way they get into a lot of trouble and meet old and new friends as well as enemies.

**WARNING:** SPOILERS to the Anime and OVA / Mild language / Blood/ Mature content / Maybe be OOC due I might not get their characters right / Yuri (girlxgirl) **some shoujo ai pairings **are in the story .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Snow Fairy Sugar or its characters. I only owned my characters and this storyline I'm writing.

**Author's Note :** Welcome to my first Snow Fairy Sugar FanFic, Bittersweet Harmony. This story strangely came to me from a dream I had the other night. So I decided to write it down and put it on FF. Net since I see this section hardly doesn't have any stories. **(PLEASE READ):** Anyway as you read you'll see many pairings in the story especially a few Yuri pairings here or there. I might let you pick which pairing you like to see happened as the story process. Also this fic explains more into the rules and laws of season fairies as well as explain different types of fairies that lived the fairy world.

So I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**Chapter Summary**: Sugar comes back to Muhlenberg to bring snow to the winter season and talks to a familiar fairy friend.

* * *

**Prologue:**** Returning To Muhlenberg**

It truly hasn't change after all these years.

The young fairy of the age thirteen look at the town of Muhlenberg. The town still had the warm feeling of kindness around its city walls like it did when she first came to this town five years ago. It seem only yesterday that she was still a apprentice season fairy, going around town looking for a twinkle so she can be a full-fledged snow fairy just like her mother.

She flew down to the town as she look at the people of Muhlenberg. People were already wearing their coats for the upcoming season of winter.

Sugar smiled happily not only by the fact that she was going to bring snow to this town but she was going to see Saga again. It has been years since she seen her human friend. Whenever she was in the fairy world or bringing snow in another town, she would think of the girl who she befriended while she was searching for a twinkle. How they met for the first time and all the memories they had together at the time. One of her most precious memories of their time together was when they played Saga's mother song together for the first time and sadly the last.

The next day, her magic flower bloomed and she became a full-fledged season fairy. It meant only one thing, she had finished her training and had to go back to the fairy world. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay so she can be with Saga but she knew she had to go due it was law in her world. She still wish she could've stay but she knew she couldn't turn back the clock.

The sweet sound of a cello cut through her thoughts. She look up in the sky to see the clouds slowly become a calming grey. She look around to see where the sound was coming from until her blue eyes spotted a cloud fairy, sitting on top of one of the tower-like buildings as he played his cello.

She couldn't help but smile. "Salt!" She yell in excitement as she flew quickly to the full-fledged cloud fairy to kiss him ten times or more on his cheek. Unfortunately for Salt, he didn't see it coming and end up being tackled by the happy Sugar. He almost dropped his cello as the female fairy repeating kiss him. "Sugar…" he whined as he tried to the girl off of him. Sugar let go of him and flew in front of him. "Sorry Salt but I couldn't help it. I haven't seen you for months."

He straightened up his white hat with a cloud pin attached to it before he spoke to his snow fairy friend. "Yeah, I haven't seen you around too, Sugar. How you been doing?" Her smile widened. "Oh I'm doing great. Especially since I'm here." She turn around to look at the town again. Salt sat on the edge next to his cello with a smile. "This place truly brings back memories huh?"

Sugar nodded "Yeah." She answered without turning her head. "This was the town where we became full-fledged season fairies and where we met Saga and had so many adventures."

Salt nodded in agreement though Sugar couldn't see it. "Yep. This was also the place where I decided to become a cloud fairy instead of being a sun fairy."

Sugar turn around with a worried and sad expression on her face. "Oh… yeah.. Salt, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, What is it?"

She played with her fingers as she talked. "Well… is your daddy still angry at you for becoming a cloud fairy?"

Salt remained where he sat as a sad smile crawl on his face. "I don't think so anymore. I think he just… disappoint that his only son didn't become a sun fairy like him. He dreamt of me following in his footsteps as a sun fairy and I did too but…" he stop at mid sentence to look at his cello. "But after that training trip and seeing Turmeric played, I found myself following and watching him make the clouds. At that time, I realized clouds were so neat of how they changed shapes and colors that I wanted to do it myself. I think that was when I decided I wanted to become a cloud fairy and not a sun fairy. Though I'm happy being one, my dad wasn't. I really haven't seen him for a while until recently so I'm just guessing he starting to accept it."

Sugar look at the non-existing ground. His father was more than upset about it. He was so upset about Salt's decision that he disowned him. This wasn't new in their race. There were some fairies who believe you shouldn't change your courses at all due to believing one of the old laws of their race. The law said once you choose your path as a season fairy you want to be when you started training, it is what fate has chosen for you but the law was taken out long ago. In spite of that, some fairies still believe in it. Salt's father was one of those fairies. She remembered that day when his father kicked him out. It happened a few weeks when she went back to the fairy world.

_It was nighttime in their world and eight-year old Sugar was sleeping in her bed. she woke up when she heard a noise from outside. She looked outside her window to see her mother talking to Turmeric with Salt next to him which was shocking since Turmeric's time in the section he was assigned hadn't ended yet. It may have been dark but it was clear Salt had a left black eye. "Sa-" She quickly covered her mouth before she said anything to give off she was listening. She lay against the wall next to the window and listen. Turmeric spoke first. "Please it will only be a couple of weeks until I can finished my time in the area I'm assigned and make preparations ready for Salt to live with me. "_

"_I really don't know. What will I say to Sugar when she wakes up and see Salt here like this?"_

"_Anything, Olive. Just don't tell her that Salt's father kick him out, okay?"_

"_I doubt he didn't do just that." She didn't look but she knew her mother was looking at the black eye Salt was sporting. Turmeric's voice forced Olive to look at him. "Please Olive. I really need you. I don't normally asked anyone for favors but this is something I really need help with."_

_Silence covered the area until the adult snow fairy sighed and by the tone she was using, her mother was smiling. "I don't what I'll say to Sugar but I'll take care of Salt until your time is finish and when you make the preparations. The winter season is over where I'm assigned so I can stayed in the fairy world for a few months."_

"_Thank you, Olive."_

"_Its no problem, Turmeric. You really should get back to the human world. The sun must be almost up in your area soon. You only got a week or two left there."_

"_I didn't realized. I'll be back later. Thank you, Olive for everything." Sugar heard Turmeric fly away. Sugar took the chance and peek out the window again. She saw her mother touching the boy's face. Salt look like he was on the verge of tears but no tears came. "Don't worry, Salt. Everything going to be alright" and she lead the eight-year old boy into her home. _

When morning came, she pretended to be shocked when she saw Salt in her home and her mother told her he was going to stayed with them for a while but she knew what really happen since she heard that little conversation before he moved in. His father had left him. Salt acted like didn't care but Sugar knew he did. He still loved his dad even after all the man did to him. Lately she been hearing some rumors that Salt's father has been talking to him time to time but she didn't know the outcome of these talks went good or bad. It seems good so far from what she was getting from Salt but...

"Hey, Sugar!"

"Huh?" Sugar went back to reality when she saw Salt's hand waving in front of her face. She turn to her side to see Salt was now next to her. He look at her with concern. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh, I'm fine." She began to wave her arms in a fanatic manner. "I'm just thinking about… how great your daddy is finally accepting you. Hahahaa" She rubbed the back of your head as she nervously laugh. She didn't realized he grab the hand that wasn't on her head until she felt the warm from his own.

She stopped laughing and look at him. His face had a serious expression on it. "You're worry aren't you, Sugar?" She look away in silence but Salt continued. "You're worried he going to do something to me." She continued look away for a moment before she look at him again. "I don't trust him Salt. I… I'm worry he might… I mean you like a brother to me. I don't want to see him hurt you and…"

"Don't worry, Sugar."

"But-"

"I said don't worry. I'll be fine. Oh…" He look to where the sun was in the sky. The sun was going down. "Its going to be night soon. Aren't you suppose to make it snow tonight."

"hmm" She also look at the sunset. "Waah! That right! I have to go." She pull her hand away from his. "See ya, later Salt." She began to flew away but stop when Salt called to her. She turned around and look at him with curiosity. "Hey Sugar, if you see Saga again. Tell her we should meet sometime. I promise her I would make a cloud for her."

She nodded and went on her way.

Salt smiled as she left. "Some things never change" he said as he sat back down in his place and played the cello again.

* * *

She knew it was almost time to leave but she wanted to stayed a few more minutes with her.

Saga look at her grandmother with a very worry look on her face. The woman never look so frail. Her dark grey hair was loose from her bun and went down her shoulders. The skin was the color of pure snow; almost the same color as the white hospital sheets. Her eyes were closed and her face was motionless and thin. The old woman didn't even seem to be breathing yet she was alive. She was alive yet she had the appearance of death.

Saga took her grandmother's hand with her unbroken hand as she tried not to cried in front of her. She had to be strong for the both of them. No matter how hard the situation was now, she had to be strong. "Grandma…" she whispered in the air. She felt a hand on her left shoulder. She look over her shoulder to see it was Dr. Wilmer. Her ash eyes burned with gentleness like her smile. "Visiting hours are over, Ms. Saga."

"Oh" She whispered.

The sixteen year-old put on her brown over coat and put her red bag over her left shoulder. The doctor lead Saga outside the hospital. "Are you coming tomorrow?" The doctor asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I promised Grandma I would after work."

"Ok, you better get home before dark. I can see the sun going down now."

Saga looked in the sky. "Oh! You're right. Well I'll see you later Dr. Wilmer." She began to run to home. "Don't forget next week, you get to take the cast off your wrist." The doctor called to the girl.

"All right." She said as she ran into the streets of Muhlenberg, trying to get home before dark.

She was halfway home as the sky became black and the snow began to fall. In a gentle manner, it touched the surface of the sidewalk and roads. Slowly covering everything in snow. She couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. Its truly a beautiful scene. The snow falling looked fairly familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She felt a little better than she did due to what been happening to her in the last few months.

She look at the right side and the smile on her face faded. There was a boy about her age with her friend, Norma. His arm was around her shoulders. He smile at her as she blushed and giggled uncontrollably. His hazel eyes stared at her with lust and nothing more but the girl didn't notice. She look away from them, feeling disgusted. He acted just like a typical teenager with no regrets. How could he after what he did two months ago? She walked past them without them noticing her due they were so into each other. She stared at the ground as she walked, rubbing her cast wrist with each step she made.

When she got home, the feet of the snow had gotten bigger. Maybe three to five feet. Home was quiet since her grandmother was in the hospital. She went straight to her room. Before she open her bedroom door, she heard the faint sound of a piccolo being played. "What…" She opened the door to see something she never thought of seeing again.

Standing outside the closed window stand was a fairy with long pink hair and one set of green wings playing the piccolo. She wore a snow bunny hat and a long-sleeved pure white dress that showed her shoulders. Around her neck was a white brooch, hanging from it was a very large blue snowflake-shaped jewel. Her snow bunny purse was now tied to her hips. The left part of her dress was pin up near the hip revealing dark blue Capri pants with one white snowflake pattern on the left side of her pants and Dior white and blue boots.

It looked like her yet it didn't.

She couldn't help but she say it. "S-Sugar?"

The snow fairy stopped playing her piccolo when she heard her name. She opened her blue eyes and turn around to look into the window and saw a familiar human she hasn't seen in ages. "Saga?"

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 1: Together again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Snow Fairy Sugar or its characters. I only owned my characters and this storyline I'm writing.

**Thank you Natsushi for alerting my story**

**Thank you for reviewing and alerting. As for your question that Saga can see fairies again? Yes but how can see it the question. ( I won't reveal.)**

* * *

**Chapter Summary**: Saga and Sugar's reunion arise some questions about things. Meanwhile two other fairies talk about important issues.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1****: Together Again**

"Saga?"

It look like her yet it didn't but she knew it was her. The eleven year-old girl she used to know was now a sixteen year-old woman. Her long brown hair went down her mid-back and was more tamed than it was when she was a child. Her brown overcoat was opened revealing she was wearing a violet turtle neck shirt with a dark purple stripe that ran across her chest and a red skirt with a three button pattern design. She also wore light grey woolen stockings with purple knee-length boots. The only thing that was the same was her eyes. Not only by the colors but they still showed her maturely and thoughtfulness. Sugar couldn't stop that big smile appearing on her face even if she wanted to.

"Saga!" She leaped into the air and flew to Saga-- only to hit the glass of the still closed window with a loud SMACK! She fell in the flower pot attached to the window still whose flowers were long dead.

"Ah, Sugar!" Her shock dissolving, Saga ran to the window and opened it. She look inside the flower pot to see Sugar laying in there. She had whirls whirling in her eyes. Gently, she picked the snow fairy up in her hands. "Sugar?" She asked softly trying to figure out this was real. When Sugar heard her name, she got up quickly and looked at the human holding her in her hands. "Saga!" She once again flew in the air and give Saga a big kiss on the cheek. "Saga, I missed you so much."

This was no illusion but truly real. In happiness of this, Saga began to laugh. "I missed you too, Sugar."

"Waffo!" The snow fairy did a back flip and flew back outside the house. She twirl in the air as the snow continued to fall. "What you think Saga? Isn't it beautiful? I still need a little work but I can now make a whole town covered in snow."

Saga stared out the window. She knew it looked familiar. Her smile widened. "It is. I should've known you made this snow, Sugar."

"Huh?" Sugar stopped twirling and flew to Saga's eyelevel. "What you mean?"

"Well, your snow is warm and soft and this snow feels actually the same." She look back outside. The snow continued to fall. "Its beautiful."

"Yes, it is."

They watched the snow for a few more hours until it finally stopped.

* * *

"How you been doing for the last few years, Sugar?"

When the snow stopped, the girls went into the kitchen. Saga pull out a plate of cookies and a red kettle from one of the white cabinets. She put the plate on the kitchen table as Sugar lunged for it. The human girl put the kettle on the stove after putting water in it. She light up the stove and sat back down. Sugar had few bites of her cookie before speaking. "It's been great, Saga. Now I'm a full-fledged season fairy, I'm making snow all over the human world."

She took another bite before she continued. "I've been doing such a great job that I was given a chance to become a high-class snow fairy. Something that rarely happens to season fairies. I was lucky though. Most fairies actually never get this chance. The fact that I actually got this opportunely is awesome. I was actually shocked though when Elder just told me to just make snow at the exact time as my schedule said. It turned out to be another way of saying to created snow in this area."

"Your schedule?"

"Yeah. Here let me show you it." She went into her snow bunny purse and pull out… a candy wrapper. "No. Not that." She went in her bag again and pull out…a red lollipop. "No. not that too."

_**~6 minutes later~**_

"Here it is." After taking out a big pile of candy/cookie wrappers and a mixture of cookies and candies, Sugar finally took out a big roll up blue sheet. She unrolled it on the table. All of it was in fairy language but even Saga knew it was a little disorganized by some scribbles here and there. " I've created snow today. Soooo the next time will be…. A week from this date."

"You sure?" Saga asked uncertainly as she looked at the paper as well. Sugar rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I think." Saga sighed. "Hey, Sugar?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I can help you organize this? I'm good at planning." Sugar smile at this suggestion. "Waffo! That would be great , Saga."

"Ok. First we need two sheet of papers one for you to carry around and the another to keep here since you'll be staying here. Oh, you are staying here right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Ok. Then I need you help me translate this since I can't read fairy writing and then-"

"Saga! Your arm!"

"Hmm?" She look down to see her left hand was exposed. It revealed her cast that covered half of her hand to her mid-arm. "Oh this?"

"Saga, you're hurt! You need to rest an-and… And-" She was really panicking of this.

"Relaxed Sugar. Dr. Wilmer said that I can still do normal stuff. There no need to worry."

"But…but…" She was really worry and upset. She was worried about Saga and upset by the fact that she didn't even notice Saga's arm. Maybe because she was only focusing on the fact of seeing Saga again or maybe because it was covered by her long violet sleeve. She known she should've felt it when she was in Saga's hands a few hours ago but she didn't. "Don't worry. I'm fine" Saga said in a gentle tone and patted the female fairy on the head. She look at Saga with concern eyes. "Ok but if you're in pain, please tell me ok?"

"Alright, Sugar. Now let's fix that schedule of yours."

* * *

"Saga?"

"Yes, Sugar?" Saga looked at her fairy friend. The human girl was now dressed in yellow pajamas as Sugar lay in her violet jewelry box, wearing her white dress and Capri pants minus her hat, purse, and boots. The now organized snow bringing schedule was taped on the wall. Sugar looked at Saga's arm. She wanted to asked what happened? How she contained such an injury? She wanted to asked….

"Good night."

But it feels like she stepping over the line. She knew something bad happened to Saga. She noticed how Saga looked at the cast. Her eyes became so distant as if she was no longer in this world anymore. It was a same look Salt gave when someone asked how he got his black eye. "Good night, Sugar." Sugar lay her head on her small pillow and covered herself with her blue blanket. Her knee-length pink hair leaked out of her bed. _'I wonder what happened?'_ She thought.

Lights came off and no second later, the snow fairy was in the land of dreams.

* * *

She stared at the window until the lights was off. Replacing it with darkness.

Olive exhaled her breath. She didn't realized she was holding her breath for that long. Was she really this nervous for her daughter? After all, Sugar really hasn't change after all these years except of course her magic has approved greatly.

Olive picked up a bit of snow beneath her feet. She was standing on top of the roof of one of the houses and yet the snow on of them hasn't fell off its edges. She rubbed the snow between her fingers. The snow melted in seconds. She grinned. It was beautiful. What she expected from her Sugar. "She really is your daughter." She turn around to see Elder standing behind her. "Worried about Sugar, are we Olive?"

"A little. This is a important opportunely for her to become a high class season fairy and if she fails, she may never get another chance."

"This is going to be hard. She has made snow before but by not like she'll experience. I wonder though how she'll manage?"

"I know she'll give her best whatever the outcome may be, Elder." With that she look into the night sky. She could see some star fairies playing their instruments. The stars lit up the sky.

They stand there for a few minutes until Elder spoke up. "You know why I really came here, Olive."

"I really don't, Elder." It wasn't long before the adult snow fairy heard sniffles. "How could you, Olive? How could you cheated me?"

She remained where she stand. "I didn't cheated you Elder. I promised if you assigned Sugar here then I can arranged for you and Ginger to spend a day together. I have done just that."

"Yeah except you forgot to mention that I was going to spend the day with her by helping her planned her wedding with Turmeric! Do you know heartbreaking it was to heard her say she was getting marry to someone besides me!"

"Oh, Elder."

"Even worse, my poor broken heart soon became shattered when I heard I will wed them. Oh my sweet Ginger." The female snow fairy sighed. "Eider, I promised you a DAY with Ginger. I didn't promise you a date with her and besides-" She turn around to see Elder on his knees as his head was on the snowy surface of the roof crying. She sweat dropped by this. _Why am I only person who realizes Elder is smitten by Ginger?_**(1) **"Elder!"

"Eh?" He straightened up his posture. "For Pete's sake Elder, you're an old man and she a pretty young girl. She sees you as her superior and you should see her as your fellow fairy, not a love interest. I know very well Ginger never thought of you as a lover. In fact I think she may have thought of you sometimes as a annoyance."

"That's cold, Olive."

"It is the truth Elder. Of course, its hurts."

Silence came after that. When Olive saw the star fairies were gone and the stars were slowly fading, she look at the dark window. Elder look at her with interest. "You know, Olive. I do wondered why you were to go so far as to make a deal with me to get Sugar here?"

Elder tugged his long white beard with his hand as he waited her answer. Olive's ocean blue orbs seemed to brightened as the moon shined into them. "When she came home after becoming a full-fledged season fairy, she was really depressed. It was so weird since she was so excited to leave to become one. When I asked her what happened in the human world, she looked at me and I knew what happened. She didn't say anything about it but I knew it when I look into her eyes. She didn't want to leave the human world or even this town. She didn't want to leave because she knew she was leaving a new friend behind. A friend she cared more about then becoming a full-fledged snow fairy."

"You and I both know she had to come back or there be consequences."

"I know but she was still depressed and though she was making snow in other places, I knew she was thinking of that friend. When I heard Sugar was giving the test to become a high class season fairy and saw that this town was on the list, I knew I had to get her assigned here."

"So must know that this town was on that list for a reason."

"I know but that reason is part of being a high class season fairy."

"You think Sugar got what it takes when she faces these 'reasons'?"

"Are you kidding me?" She turn to her superior with a smirk plastered on her pale heart-shaped face. "If Sugar is anything like me and even has my dumb luck, she'll do okay but I still can't help but worry. I guess it comes with being a single mother."

Elder chuckled at that response. "We just have to wait and see."

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Saga sat on her bed. Her long slender hands were on her thighs. Her brown eyes become black as she stared at her hands. "How?" She whispered so softly, that not even a simple house fly didn't heard her. If anyone saw her, they know she thinking on something but what?

She was wondering. She was wondering how she seeing Sugar again? It wasn't that Saga didn't want to see Sugar again. In fact, she was truly happy to see her fairy friend again. It was just that ever since Sugar left to the fairy world five years ago, her sight to seeing fairies left as well. She knew it was gone after a few days when she didn't see the other fairies. Though she could no longer see them, she never forgotten them especially the snow fairy she befriended but it was still sad.

There were times where she knew fairies were around her like last year when she saw a small boy that seem to be talking to thin air but she knew he was talking to a fairy. Not only by the conversation he was having but she notice a trail of sparkles around him**.(2) **It made her smile that someone else out there can see them but it saddened her as it brought back many memories to her.

So she was happy that she can see them again as well as meeting Sugar once more but how again is what bothering her. Why now does she get her sight back? Sugar didn't know she even lost it by the way she acted a few hours ago. She must have assumed that she was shocked that she had returned. Saga looked at the sleeping fairy in her jewelry box. It was properly for the best that Sugar didn't know that she lost her sight for a while until recently. She got out of her bed and went to her desk. She sat in the chair and opened the blue laptop that her Grandmother gotten her on fourteenth birthday.

Grandma…

She knew she couldn't hide what happened two months ago from Sugar and with that disgusting manic in the streets again would make it more obvious what happened. She push those thoughts out of her head. This wasn't the time to think of that, she had to focus on this. When the laptop was on, she went on the internet and typed the words: People. Fairies. Seeing. She then click on the search button.

She had to know how she obtained her sight again because she knew something was wrong. She may not be a expert on fairies but she has a feeling a human getting her sight back wasn't normal.

* * *

Wolfgang Timderman was going to his home when he heard singing. The song was wordless but you can tell it wasn't an instrument. The tone and the way it sound came from a living creature. It was breathtaking, beautiful, and over all, heartbreaking.

He followed it as if in a trace to the plaza where he saw something shocking. A group of gorgeous women were dancing and singing. One of them notice him and made a gesture to join them.

He did, unknowingly sealing his fate.

_**TBC…**_

_

* * *

_

**1.)** Throughout the series, I noticed no one seems to realized Elder's little crush on Ginger. So I figured at least one person should noticed thiscrush Elder has even though Olive (my OC) wishes she didn't.

**2.)**The part of boy talking to fairies is in the OVA where it is four years after the series. I put it in this story since it relates Saga's problem.

**Author Note:**The last part was put in last second (I wanted to put up the chapter now that I made corrections). I couldn't leave it to Saga like that and I wanted to start the new arc soon so there. I had to debate with myself to put more information on that 'incident' two months ago or not but found it either sounded too quick or too random so I cut it off. So I ended rewriting parts of the chapter again. Hence why I didn't updated quick.

So comment and keep reading until next time.


	3. Chapter 2: What a Strange Feeling

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Snow Fairy Sugar or its characters. I only owned my characters and this storyline I'm writing.

**Thank you for Phoenixofdarkness62, AnimaVivo, and Sheelos-Wolf for reviewing as well as alerting my story. **

**Author Note: **Hello again. Sorry I couldn't update at May but I have been very busy trying passed my classes and doing everything to prepare for college in august. So here the next chapter, I apologized if there any errors in this chapter. I was in hurry.

-##############-#

**Chapter Summary:** Poor Sugar. She been having a weird day.

-#############

**Chapter 2**: What A Strange Feeling

Though it was now winter, the sun was strangely out today.

The children played in the snow in many ways they can from making snow angels to doing snow fights. They played like there was no tomorrow. Sugar watched the children played in the snow she made. The sight of it made her proud to be a snow fairy. "They seem to be enjoying themselves, huh?" The female fairy looked at her human friend who was standing next to her. They were going to Saga's part-time job when Sugar noticed the children. Sugar nodded at her friend's response. It was really amazing how so many people were affected by her snow. Saga smile back at the fairy as a soft breeze went through them. '_A soft breeze…'_

It was when Sugar heard a familiar sound of a harp in the air. _'It couldn't be…'_ The sound stopped, as well as the breeze. "C'mon Sugar. I can't be late for work."

"Ah! Coming?"

-############-

When Sugar entered the plaza, she expected to see many karts and stands like she did when she first came here but instead found the plaza only with people. "Hey, where are all the stands, Saga?" She asked as she flew ahead. Saga followed suit. "Well, we only have stands in the spring and in the summer but when fall comes, the stands are taken down."

"B-But where will we get waffos? I mean isn't the plaza where you get them?"

The human girl chuckled at the fairy's nervous. It's seems as if she couldn't lived without the taste of fresh waffles. "Don't worry. I know a bakery that sells them."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Waffo!"

Her happy glee was cut short when she felt something. It was something that was more like a pulse than a feeling. She looked at the fountain in the center of the plaza. She looked at it with a worry gaze but she couldn't understand why? It was something wrong with that fountain but what? What was it? "Sugar?" Her thoughts halted and she look at Saga. The older girl had a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong, Sugar? You looked you like you just seen a ghost." The snow fairy quickly smiled a fake grin at her friend. "Nope. Nothing wrong. I thought I saw something that's all." It was too quick for a reply. Saga was about to asked what was wrong when someone interrupted her. "I see you're finally out, Miss Saga." She turns around to see Greta standing behind her. Greta looked much as she did last year except she was now wearing black dress pants **(1)**.

"Oh, Greta." She was surprised to see Greta here. She hadn't seen Greta after the 'incident' and since then, everyone has been avoiding her except for a few adults, Phil, and Freya. She thought Greta was avoiding her as well. Guess she was wrong since the girl was talking to her. Sugar flew in front of Greta with a smile. "Hi, it's been a while. Greta. How are you?" Of course, Greta didn't answer because she couldn't see fairies. "Don't think after what happened between you and Trevor is going to make me avoid you like a plague." She did her signature pose: pointing at Saga. "You're wrong. You are still my rival, Miss Saga. I refused to give up on you just because of some event like two months ago." As Greta spoke, Sugar look at the boisterous human girl's watch that she was wearing on her wrist as she pointed. Her eyes widened and she went at Saga's side. She tugged Saga's hair to get her attention. "Saga, you're going to be late."

"What!" She grabbed Greta's wrist and look at the watch. It was 8:55 AM and she had to get there at 9:00 AM. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

"Eh?" Was all Greta could say at the moment. "Sorry, Greta but I have to run. Come to the coffee shop if you want to talk." She began to run to her part-time job with Sugar on her tail.

"H-hey wait a minute."

-###################-

The coffee shop hadn't change at all in the five years Sugar hasn't been in town. Even Mr. Luchino, the coffee shop owner and Saga's boss seems unchanged by time. "Hey, Saga" he said with a smile as the teenager entered his shop. "Hello, Mr. Luchino. Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. Saga."

"Hi, Mr. Luchino" said Sugar but it was useless since the man also couldn't see fairies too but still it wasn't polite to not say hello to him. After their greetings to each other, they both immediately went to work. After almost an hour, the phone rang. Mr. Luchino pick it up and put the phone by his ear. Saga couldn't hear what the conversation was about but by the way it sound, it seem to be important. When he hung up, he turn to Saga. "I'll be going out for awhile, Saga. Take care of the shop while I'm gone."

"Ok."

When Mr. Luchino left the café, a frown went on his features for once and he went to walk to his destination.

-#############-

It was properly two hours later, someone came through the door. Saga turned her head to greet the customer. "Hello. Welcome to Little Me. Oh it's you, Freya." Freya was a year older and a little taller than Saga. She wore a blood red petite coat with a long black skirt with beach linen and black high heels boats. The girl's outfit contrast from her long sand blonde hair, light green eyes, and white skin. "Hello, Saga." She walked to the counter and sat at the nearest chair that was close to Saga. "How are things going for you lately?" Saga smiled at her friend. "Well, lately things have been going swell for me Freya. I think my luck is finally turning around." Freya smile at her. "That's good to hear. I was really worried about you with all the bad things that's have been happening to you lately."

"Don't worry, Freya. I'm going to be fin-"CRASH!

They both turn to see a few dishes fell on the floor along with a snow fairy who was laying on the floor with swirls in her eyes.

Well, Saga saw Sugar and the broken dishes.

"Oh no. Wait one minute, Freya. I'll get your order soon." She bent down in a angle that seem like she was picking up the dishes but instead she pick up Sugar. "Hey, are you ok?" She whispered. The snow fairy became conscious again and looked at Saga and then the dishes. "I'm sorry, Saga. I was trying to put the dishes up in the counter and well…" She played with her fingers in embarrassment. "It's ok as long you're not hurt." She then began to picked up the dishes with one hand after putting the snow fairy on her head. The scene was very upsetting to Sugar. She came with Saga so she can help her, not give her more work. She sighed and look at the person who Saga was talking to a few seconds ago. The girl was glaring at them as Saga clean up the mess. No, it didn't _seem _she glaring at them. More like she was glaring at HER but that was impossible. Only Saga can see her or is it possible? She felt that feeling again; only it was stronger like a heart pounding in someone's chest in a very hard motion. Their gazes seem to be locked with each other like a chain but Sugar's side was slowly unraveling. What she was feeling now… this feeling… it was making her feel so scared to the point you couldn't move. The girl suddenly smirk and Sugar's eyes widened. The smirk was like a message to her and to her only. "Ok."

"Huh?" Sugar felt Saga stand back up and putting the broken dishes in the trash can. Freya's glare was gone but not her smirk. "Sorry for the delay, Freya. Now what would you like to order?" She notices Freya's smirk. "Hmm. What are you thinking?"

"Oh, its nothing in particular." Her stare seem to be staring at Sugar once again but it was only for a second since she look back down at the counter. "Oh, I see. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I would like a coffee and a chocolate chip brownie."

"Ok." As Saga went into the kitchen, Sugar senses it again. Only this feeling came with a whisper. A whisper that seem too mystical to her to be a human.

"_Useless little snow fairy."_

_-###############-_

Sugar watched Saga as prepared the order. She couldn't get what been happening out of her head. First, she been sensing some weird things. Next, she sense something strange about this Freya girl who may or may not have seen her. Finally, she just heard some scary mystical voice. What's going on here?

"Are you ok, Sugar?" Sugar look down to see Saga's worried face. She was still on Saga's head. "Are you sure not hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." How she going to explain to Saga about this? Saga was now giving her that look that she says she doesn't believe her. She needed to change the subject fast. "Oh, Hey Saga? Who that's girl? You seem to know her?" She really was wondering who that woman was. Saga seems to have brought it for now.

"Oh, you mean Freya? She's one of my friends from school."

"Really?" Sugar look at the door that led to the dining area. Where Freya was sitting at right now. "Yeah. I met her when I first started high school. I was in the music room, playing the piano and when I was done, I heard clapping. I looked where it was coming from and saw Freya standing by the door. She give me a lot of comments that she liked my music. We introduced each other and started to hang out."

"I see." She suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, Saga. What high school? Does that mean you still have school?" She said as she flew to the human girl's side. "Of course. Don't you?"

"No. I finished school when I became a season fairy." The little fairy seem to be in thought of something for a minute until she explosive in excitement. "That it! When you have school, I'll go too."

"Eh?"

"I want to go and see what high school like, Saga."

"Eh?" Saga must have look like fish, her mouth opening wide and then it will closed quickly. Memories of when Sugar came to her school was coming back to her in high speed. "What? No. You can't-"

"There you are!"

A male fairy went through the open window and immediately stop in front of them. The fairy seems very familiar to Saga but where? It was the familiar-shape of his bunny-ears shaped hat that made her realize who it was. It couldn't be… Salt? "I was looking for you everywhere." He grabs the female fairy's hand. "C'mon, you have to see what I found!" He was about to drag her out the window but she stand her ground.

"Hey, wait." Salt stopped and looks at her in confusion. The female fairy was strangely mad. "Hey, what wrong?"

"I can't go with you."

"Huh? Why?"

Sugar pointed at Saga who was watching and hearing the scene before her. "Because Saga's hurt. I have to help her with work." She wouldn't say that she was also scared to leave Saga alone with that Freya girl. She couldn't place it but something about Freya disturbed her. "Saga?" The boy looked at where Sugar was pointing. Immediately, his emerald eyes widened. "Saga!" He quickly went up to her face, studying all her features. "This can't be, Saga." He went back to Sugar. "Saga was a dull plain-looking person. This girl is very cute but it seems she has bad fashion sense."

Saga picked him up by the wings and glare irritating at him. "Well sorry I'm dull and have a bad fashion sense, Salt." Salt quickly got out of her grasp and gasp in shock. "It's really is you, Saga." He began to rub his head. "Sorry, about that. I guess it's really been a long time since we saw each other. I thought Sugar was following the wrong person."

"Yeah. I almost couldn't recognized you too. How you doing? I can see by the clothes wearing, you didn't became a sun fairy."

"Yeah. I became a cloud fairy instead."

"Really?"

"Yup. I decided to become a cloud fairy when I first saw Turmeric made the clouds. Anyway enough of me for now. How you been doing, Saga? How things been going for you?"

Before she can answer, Sugar intertwined and began to push the boy to the open window. "Salt. It's great to see you and I want to hang out with you but I have to stay here. Saga's arm is broken so I came to help her at her part-time job."

"You're really hurt?"

Saga lift her cast arm. "Yup." Salt went to the injury and examine it. "Telling how the cast looks and the fact your boss is letting you work, your cast is going to come off any day now."

"How did you-"

"Experience."

"Experience?"

"Yeah. Anyway, you don't need Sugar's help, do you right?"

"Ahhh…" She wanted to say that she didn't need her help but it may have sounded rude to Sugar. Salt didn't any wasted time for her answer as he grabbed Sugar's hand again. "Good. Now C'mon Sugar."

"Salt I-"

"C'mon Sugar. Pepper's here in Muhlenberg too. I figure we can hang out now we're together again. We really haven't since we became season fairies." Her eyes widened in shock. Then she was right. That wind that she felt in the morning really was created by Pepper. She rarely seen her wind fairy friend since she was normally doing the winds in the spring section**(2) **of the human world. It was properly a year ago when she last saw her. She wanted to go see her but Saga... "Sugar, I think you should go."

"Huh?" Sugar look at her human friend. "I think you should go. It's seem to me you guys haven't been seeing each other as of much lately." That was understatement but she didn't want say anything about that now. "But-"

"Ok, thanks Saga. I'll bring Sugar back home later, ok? Bye." Before the young snow fairy could even think or even move, the cloud fairy managed to take her out of the window and into the skies of Muhlenberg. The human girl could hear the snow fairy's protests to her friend further and further away as they sore the sky. Salt must be holding on to Sugar tight so she wouldn't escape. When she couldn't pick up on what they were saying, she began to prepare the order again.

-##################-

"Here you go."

"Thank you." She replied and began to slip her coffee. Her green eyes never leaving the younger girl. "Saga?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been walking home myself as of late? Especially at night?"

"Of course, why?"

"I suggest you not do that." Saga at her friend in interset.

"Huh? Why?"

"You haven't heard the rumors, have you?"

"Rumors?"

_**TBC…**_

**_-###################-_**

1]Greta's appearance looks almost same in the OVA. I just was too lazy to explain how she looked.

2}Those sections will be explain in later chapters if you wondering about that.

**Author's Note: **It seem things are starting to get interesting? I wonder what going to happen?

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3: What A Strange Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own ALSFS or its characters. I only owned my characters and this storyline.

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**~Fandazam: Sadly I can't tell you. I'm not the type who like to spoiler her own stories. Thank you for pointing out some errors in the chapter. I did say there will be errors due I was in a hurry but thank you for pointing where.**

**Phoenixofdarkness62: I'm trying to not make this fic surround by OCs. Also there is a reason why I'm bringing Salt and Pepper into the story but I'm not saying why. **

-###########################################-

**Chapter Summary**: Poor Saga. Regina hasn't woken up yet and there is a rumor going around town that isn't making things easier for her. At the same time, Sugar and her pals check what Salt found. Wonder what that could be?

-##########################################-

**Chapter 3:** What A Strange Sight

"Are you still mad?"

"Of course."

"C'mon, Sugar. It's best you left Saga alone." The two fairies were at their meeting spot. Salt let go of Sugar's hand and rub his nose. "Saga is fine. You don't need to treat her like a wall ornament."

"What! I was not! I was trying to help her. You saw her cast. She needed help."

"Sugar, if she just had the cast like yesterday than I would had let you stay but she didn't. Her boss even let her go to work meaning she is getting better."

"But still-"

"Sugar." He put his hands on his hips. "I swear you always get this way when someone get hurt." Sugar imitated his movements. "Like what?"

"You always overreacted when someone gets hurt."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Name one time I have overreacted."

"The time when you saw me with a black eye. When Basil got pecked by a crow, and that other time when-"

"Fine! I get your point!" She put her hands up in a defense pose. A sign meaning surrender. "I can't help it, Salt. When someone gets hurt like that, I freaked out. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Yeah but you take it too far."

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"I swear you two never change" said the person behind them. The voice sounded feminine. "I hope I'm not intruding anything important."

The two fairies turned to look at the person behind them. The fairy looked around thirteen. Her long waving brown locks flows down her body like a strong current in a river, contrasting from her calming brown orbs and round-shape glasses. She wore a knee-length light green chiffon dress with brown/white ribbons sleeves. Her tied up brown sandals went up to her knees. Both fairies realized who this was. "Pepper!" They both yelled. Pepper waved her hand at them. "Hey."

Sugar jump and hug the girl, covering her wind fairy with her kisses. "Aw Sugar." Sugar stopped kissing the girl but never let go of her. "Oh, you never change."

"Pepper. I missed you so much. Why are you here? I thought you were in the Spring section?"

"Well I was but the Spring Advisor said I should work in different seasons to see which seasons I like working the best, so I decided to join the winter section."

"Waffo! This is great. We're together again." The snow fairy put her arms up in the air. This time meaning victory. Salt nodded in agreement. "Also since you're here means you been given the chance to become a high-ranking fairy too?"

The wind fairy nodded. "Of course."

"Eh? You guys too." She looked at her friends oddity. The two fairies gave her the same look. "Of course. We wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case."

"Eh?"

"Sugar. Don't tell me you didn't realize that only high-class fairies and high-class trainees are assigned to come to these areas."

"Well, I-" she blushed as she played with her fingers. A sign meaning embarrassment. She did this for a second until she shot her head up to look at them. "Hey, why though? Did anyone tell you guys why?"

Salt and Pepper looked at each other, giving a silence message to each other in their eyes. "No, I thought you would have know but I should have realize you wouldn't" said Salt. Sugar glared at him. "What that's supposed to mean?" Luckily, the wind fairy brought up a different topic before the two started to bicker again. "So Salt, you wanted to show us something?"

The thirteen year-old boy smile a big smile like he did when he was eight. "Yeah. I found it last night when I was going home. Since I noticed everyone was in the same area. I figure I show it to my two best friends."

"Where is it, Salt?" The way Salt was making it, it sounded amazing in the snow fairy's ears. "Well I'd have to show you. C'mon, follow me." He motion the girls to followed him and that what they did.

-######################################################################-

"Hey, grandma."

No response.

"How you doing?"

Once again, no response.

Saga sighed as she sat in her chair in the hospital room. She wasn't surprised by this. Her grandmother has not yet awakened since the 'incident'. Dr. Wilmer said if you talk to her, she might wake up but she been doing that since she been able to go see her. It was disturbing to see her grandmother like this. The old woman she has known throughout her life was so alive and so happy in her eyes. Now to see her like this. Looking like some corpse. It was disturbing. The sight was truly disturbing to her but she had to be strong. She knew Regina was going wake up soon. She just knew it. So until then she'll wait for her.

"You won't believe what I heard today, grandma. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that I didn't hear of this sooner. I mean I've been out of the hospital for properly a month now so I should have heard of this or even seen it in the newspapers but strangely I didn't. I guess I was only focus on the issues I'm been having." She smiled softly at the sleeping woman but then frown. "You see, grandma. There been rumors been going around town that…" She bit her bottom lip before she continued. She still couldn't believe what she just heard only a few hours ago. "There is a killer in Muhlenberg."

-#######################################################################-

"We're here."

The three fairies looked at the scene below them. Outside of the town of Muhlenberg, It was big dark blue A-frame house that was near a large lake that seems its water has not yet been frozen. The dead widow trees surrounded the lake like a stone gate as snow surrounded them with its soft ice. It was a hidden winter wonderland by the looks of it.

"Wow!" Sugar said as she scanned the area. "This is amazing, Salt." Pepper nodded. "This is beautiful, Salt. How you found it?"

He smile at his friends' reactions. "It was by accident, really. I was coming through this way until I saw something shine. I went down to investigated and I saw this place."

As the two fairies were talking, Sugar saw something that caught her eye.

"You never figure out where the light was coming from?"

"I figure the light was coming from the house over there and left. It was night time when I found this place so it obvious that a human may have turn on a light in a room."

"Hey, Salt?" Sugar called, her eyes never leaving the ground. "Yeah, Sugar?"

"Is that the light?" Salt and Pepper looked where Sugar was pointing. In the house, something was shining in the upper floor. "That's funny. It's not nighttime. So… why is the light on?"

"Maybe someone forgot to shut it off."

"But Pepper it wasn't shining a few seconds ago."

Then it stopped and the fairies look where it was glowing moments before. "Huh? It stop?"

"That's weird. To turn off like that…" The wind fairy trail off.

It was then that Sugar snapped her fingers. "I know! I'll go see what was shining, ok?" With that reply, the snow fairy flew down to the house. "Sugar, wait!" Soon the others followed the jovial girl.

-################################################################-

"A murderer? Would you believe it, grandma? Never once had I imagine that our town will be infested with a murderer. From what I heard from Freya, the Stadtpolizei **(1) **finally announced yesterday they will contact the higher authorizes as soon as they can. But still…"

She thought back to the conversation with her friend. Her distress over it was still turning in her stomach.

"_What? A killer?"_

_Freya took a sip from her coffee. "Yes, for the last month, someone has been killing men at night."_

"_I see". Saga was horrified. A murderer was in town and she didn't know about it for over a month. How was that even possible? Was it because of everything that been happening to her these last two months? Yeah. That was it. That must be it._

"_So far, there been four killings. Each dying the same way: Drowning." She took another sip of coffee before she continued. "They all have one connection though."_

"_What?"_

"_You."_

_Her coffee-color eyes went large of what Freya just said. "W-what you said?" Saga stuttered. Freya broke her brownie into two pieces as she spoke. "All the men that had been killed are the men who were involved in that 'incident'." She could feel the acid in the blonde's tone when she said the word 'incident'. "There been another rumor going around that…you're the one doing the killings."_

_She couldn't believe what she just heard. Was this the reason why people has been avoiding her? Was this one of the reasons why Norma has been glaring at her every time she sees her? Was this the reason why most of her friends won't talk to her anymore? Because of these rumors? Saga clutched her chest hard. Her heart beating so fast, it could beat a hare in any race it throw at her. "Saga?" Freya stood up from her seat. Her voice echoed her face. She was worried._

"_They…" She couldn't even say it but she knew she had to get a better understanding what Freya was saying. "They think I'm the one doing the murders." _

_Freya immediately went behind the counter and rub Saga's back in small circles, hoping to calm her down. "Calm down Saga. I didn't mean to scare you but it's the truth. There some people who thinks you're doing these things but it's only some."_

"_Why…"_

"_Because they're saying you summon some ghost or whatever to get back at them. Particularly Saga, they just need someone to blame and sadly that's you." The blonde sigh and Saga could hear her friend muttering the words "damn animals" under her breath. "I thought you knew about this. That is why I never said anything but… when I saw you walking home last night. I got concerned."_

_Saga looked at her. Brown meeting green. "So that why you ask if I was walking home alone tonight?"_

"_Yes. Especially now."_

"_Now?"_

_She pull out a newspaper from inside her red petite coat and give it to Saga. "You remember Wolfgang Timderman?"_

"_Yes, he is Trevor's best friend. They're like brothers to each other. He even help Trevor in the… 'incident'."_

"_You might want to see this." _

_She took the paper out of her hands. The moment she looked at the front page, she couldn't get her eyes off of it. There he was. Wolfgang Timderman but it wasn't because of something good. In the newspaper show him being another victim to the killer. The killer had strike again._

_Meaning another man's death was going to be blame on her._

"I'm really scared, grandma." She holds her grandmother's cold hand with her warm one. The fact that it was cold reminded her once again of a corpse. "I didn't do it, Grandma. I never once taken another's life. The fact that there are people even saying it bothers me." She was trying not to cry. No, she refused to cry. She had to be the strong one here despite everything that has been happening to her, she had to be strong. "I really thought my luck was finally turning around but I guess it hasn't."

She exhaled a deep breath, hoping it will help her control her emotions. Why? Why couldn't her luck just around?

-###########################################################-

"Wow!" Shouted the snow fairy as she entered the house through one of the open windows. The room was quite queer from what she seen in human's homes. In the room she entered, there were a lots of bottles and containers of all different shapes and sizes as well as colors. Some of them were on some sort of heating pad, similar to the one she seen in Saga's school long ago. Others were connected to each other by tubes, making the substances inside them transfer to different containments. "Sugar! Come back here. I don't think it's a good idea to come inside" said Salt as he looked around the room too. Pepper did as well. "Ok, wow. It's a laboratory."

"A laboratory? What's that, Pepper?" Asked Sugar as she went to one of the colorful bottles and began to touch it. Salt soon began yelling at her to not touch it. "A laboratory is where humans do experiments to benefit in helping people for the future."

"Really? That great!"

"Sadly I disagree."

"Huh?"

Pepper look at one of the tubes instead of Sugar but Sugar knew the brown-haired girl was frowning. "Some humans who do these experiments can be so cruel. From what I heard from some animals, some humans experimenting on anything that is alive. Either it's a small defenseless creture to their own kind. They would even go to the point of dissecting the poor creature while it's still breathing."

"While it's still alive?" Salt said in shock and horror. He couldn't imagine anyone doing such a thing. "That's so mean. Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"For knowledge, I guess." She look at her friends again. She gave them a weak smile. "I really don't know."

"Pepper…"

Something shined for a second in the corner of the room. The fairies look where the object excel moments ago. "There it is." Sugar flew to it. The closer she got to it, the object started to dimly glow continuously until she saw it. It was in a weird- shape purple bottle. In the bottle was some sort ball of blue light. It was no longer flickering like it did where she was far away from it but now gleaming strong like the sun. "Guys, I think I found it." The other went to it as soon as they heard Sugar's reply.

When they both saw it, they both look at it with wonder. "What do you think it is?" Asked Salt. Pepper went closer to it. "Why does this ball look ….familiar?" It was then her eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror and alarm. She quickly back away from it. "Oh my…"

"Pepper? Pepper, what wrong?" They both started to worry. It was truth they haven't been seeing each other that much now but they both knew Pepper has never acted like this before. Not once. "That's… that's…."

She gulped. Sugar thought she wasn't going to said anything but she was wrong as her wind fairy friend said something that made her whole body turn into stone.

"That's a human soul."

_**TBC…**_

-########################################################-

**1:** Stadtpolizei is what police are called in Germany.

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dunnnnnn.

Ah another turn of events. Please understand that this isn't going become some action story where there going to a lot fighting and have to fight a evil bad guy. No, it isn't going to that. Well, there are bad guys but that's aside a point. I wanted to make that point out before people began asking question where this story is heading. Also another thing, I may have to reload some of the chapters due the line between scenes is disappearing which really bugs me.

Oh, here some good news for my fellow readers!

Despite being force to use paint because I don't have a scanner, I draw what Sugar would look like in this fic. If you want to see it, go on my profile and click the link under Pictures/Bittersweet Harmony and one other thing, I now have flash pro which means I may animate some scenes from this fic. Hehe!

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking and Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own ALSFS or its characters. I only owned my characters and this storyline.

**Reviews:**

**AnimaVivo: Thank you for reviewing. I, thank you for your opinion of what I said last chapter but I still think there really shouldn't really be hardly any fighting in ALSFS or this story. Though there are antagonists and will be one or two fight but I don't think it would count to make this a action story. I hope I explain myself well.**

**Phoenixofdarkness62: Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Saga's life has been going down lately but at least she has Sugar now. **

-##########################################-

**Chapter Summary**: Run, Sugar, run! Not before seeing how the soul became a soul…

-##########################################-

**Chapter 4: Breaking and Leaving**

Sugar's body became numb when she heard those words. Her own mind trying to process what just happen seconds ago, repeating her friend's words over and over again.

"_That's a human soul."_

A human soul…

A human soul…

A human soul!

Her eyes kept staring at the soul. This ball of light was actually a human soul. Wouldn't that mean that…

No. That can't mean that the owner of the soul is…

She immediately grabbed the handle of the bottle and began to lug it with all her might which did some effort to move the bottle very slowly. "Sugar!" She glared at them in frustration. What were they doing? Standing there like that! "We can't just leave it here! The people who did this are properly still here." She grunted unladylike as she pulled. The bottle was really heavy. She was actually surprised she could even move it. "We…we can't help it." Sugar glared at the other female fairy. "What do you mean 'we can't help it'?"

"Sugar, we just can't. You see-"

"No, you see we-Ah!" CRASH!

She clumsily let go of the bottle when it was at the very edge of the shelf. Thus, it fell to the ground in a loud smashing sound. Purple glass shattered everywhere that was near the shelf and on the floor. The human soul that was in the bottle was now free from its cell but that didn't mean it stood still. The very moment the bottle was demolished, the soul bolt around the laboratory like a reflecting bullet. Knocking and destroying everything in its path. Causing a lot noise that can properly be heard throughout the house. The very faint sounds of footsteps towards the room prove the theory to be true.

"Oh no. Someone coming" said Salt as he looked at the door. "We have to get out of here. Sugar-Ahhh!" He ducked as the soul zoom above him, nearly touching the tip of his hat. Sugar went past him, trying to catch the speeding bullet. "Wait! Mr. Soul, you need to stop this if we're going to help you" she said as she try to seize the soul from making anymore damage. Salt regain himself as the shock of almost getting hit by a flying ball faded. "Sugar, we have to go now! We can't take it with us!"

She stopped chasing the soul and look at the cloud fairy. "But…Mr. Soul-"

"We don't have time to get it. Somebody's coming and if they have a human soul. They maybe capable of seeing fairies and I don't think it 's best we test that theory. Especially after hearing about laboratories dissecting-"

The sound of the knob turning caught his ear. "Darn it" he whispered as he looks at the door. He turned back to Sugar. "Sugar! We have to go."

"But I-"

BOOM!

"Sugar!" That all she heard before everything turn to black.

-#####################################################-

The snow fairy was no longer in the destroyed lab but floating on top of the town plaza and it was nighttime. "Huh? What's going on? Salt? Pepper?" She look around, hoping to find a sign of her fairy friends but found none. She look into the sky to see stars were already there. "What a minute…isn't it too early for the star fairies to be making stars now?" Better question would have been why it's nighttime now? It's too early for it to be dark.

It was then she heard singing.

She look below her to see there were a group of four beautiful women singing and dancing with a young man who look about seventeen to nineteen. They were dancing near the fountain. They seem to be having fun before Sugar heard one of them giggle. The man began to cough but only for a second. Soon a few more giggles and then all of them began to laugh. The man began to cough franticly. His eyes slowly began to become red. He quickly grabbed one of the girls' shoulders as he tried to stop his coughing fit.

His appearance of a once healthy man was vanishing before everyone's eyes.

The girl wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back in small circles. "There, there, don't worry. It'll be over soon."

"What-" the man barely move his head to look at the lovely maiden. He quickly let go of her as he clutched his chest. Soon, he falls to the ground, half of his body over the edge of the water fountain. Like a balloon popping, the girls began to laugh enormously. His body began to shake uncontrollably. He was no longer coughing but was now making choking sounds. He looks at them with fear now. They surrounded him with deadly grins covering their faces.

Then, everything went quiet.

In a few minutes, the women unclosed from the man, showing him unmoving. His entire face was in the once clean fountain water. The women began to laugh again.

Sugar just stared in horror. Her mind literally became mute then she finally screamed in a shrieking howl.

-####################################################-

Sugar shot up quickly as she look around. "W-what the…" She tried to get some air but her lungs have forgotten how to function. What was that? Was that the person's memories before they became nothing more than a soul?

Then, that's means he really…

No. She shouldn't be thinking about that! Maybe the owner of the soul was still alive. Yes, he had to be alive.

"Sugar? Sugar, are you ok?"

She look at her right side to see Pepper next to her and that she was no longer in the middle of the laboratory. She began to breathe normally when she started to feel like herself again. "Pepper? Huh? Where are we?"

"Hiding and shush" She heard the male fairy said. She look over Pepper's shoulder to see Salt looking out from a mouse hole. So, they were inside a mouse hole…and hiding? Her blue eyes widened when she remembered what happened moments before her terrible nightmare or whatever that was. She got up and went to the opening of the mouse hole. It was a woman who appeared to be a adult. Her forest green hair was in a boyish cut and her eyes were green as well. She was dressed in dark blue slacks and a light blue sweater. What really caught Sugar's attention was what was in the woman's hand.

In her hand was the human soul.

"How did you got out?" The woman look around the now ruined laboratory. "Well, Big Sister is going to be mad when she sees this." Another glass fell to the ground, confirming her assumption. The woman sighs and looks around once again. "Really, really mad."

Sugar look at Salt. "What happened? How we got in here?" She whispered silently. Not wanting to get caught by the woman.

"After the soul hit you, you fell unconscious and the door was about to open. We knew we couldn't carry you and go out the window before the door open in time. So thinking fast, I noticed the mouse hole that was next to the shelf and went into it. We were just lucky that the mouse hole was not at the side of the door's opening or else we would've been in trouble."

"Sugar, are you ok?" Asked Pepper again. Sugar smile at the concerned fairy. "I'm fine."

"Guys, we need to get out of here. If we don't, we going to end up like that person who used to owned that soul."

Salt look out again to see the window was still open. Good. If the woman left without closing it then they can get out of here. The green-haired woman found an unbroken orange container and put the soul in it. "There. Don't get out now, little one or else." She smiled at the soul before putting it on one of the tables in the room. "Though…" She look at the shelf where the soul was before. "I really do wonder how you got out." She then turn her attention to the open window. The season fairies could no longer see her face. She walks towards it. "It's too cold in here."

"Oh no. Oh no. If she closes that window…"

Her hands on the handle of the window…

"We'll be stuck here."

The woman began to push…

_SLAM!_

The sound of the front door caught the woman's ears as well as another woman's voice. "Ari! What that's smell?"

The woman flinch when she heard the other woman's voice. "Ohhhh, How am I going to explain this to her?" She whisper as she turn around, biting her bottom lip. "ARI!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" She shouted as she ran out of the room until the sound of footsteps began to faint. Salt let out his breath that appears in mushroom form. "C'mon" he motioned the others to follow and they flew out of the mouse hole. Salt and Pepper were out the window but Sugar stop and look at the now confined soul. "Don't worry. I'll be back" she whispered.

"Sugar! We have to go."

She went out of the house through the window and flew away from the strange and dreaded house with her friends.

-#####################################-

Egill Lauriworth looked around as she sniff the air. She sighed horribly. What happened now? "ARI!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming, Big Sis! Don't chew your thumb off" said the green-haired girl as she reached the bottom floor. The green-haired girl named Ari smile nervously at the older woman. "Hey, Big Sis. You… came home early." She then gave a nervous laugh. The woman, Egill only glared at the girl, making Ari shrink smaller and smaller in fear. "Why do I smell chemical fumes?"

"Well…"

"Were you messing in my laboratory again?" Her glare show more rage. Ari was now shaking. "It wasn't me. I swear-"

"Who else-"

A pulse-like feeling quiver the older woman slightly. The moment she felt it, she turn to Ari who was too nervous in Egill's presence to feel anything. "Open all windows AND I want you to tell me what happen! Is that understood, Ari?" She quickly nodded and went to other room to open windows. Egill sigh as she walked outside and look up where she felt the feeling. What she caught in the air didn't make her day any happier.

"Great… This is what I need. More pests."

_**TBC….**_

-#########################################-

**Author's Note: **I really don't know what to say in this chapter. I feel I rushed the chapter a bit. Maybe because I planned for the fairies to just come and go when they saw the human soul. So comment what you think of this chapter or the rest of the story so far.

Until Then.


	6. Chapter 5: The Shocking Article

Disclaimer: I don't own ALSFS or its characters. I owned my characters and the storyline I'm writing.

**Thank you for all who comment, favorite and alert this story. (I've been gone for so long, I don't know which alerts/favorites are recent or old.)**

**Author's Note**: You're properly wondering where I'm been this past year. You could say I'm been extremely busy and having big serious problems in my life and now finally found the time to finish the next chapter of Bittersweet Harmony, so enough of the excuses, let get the story on the roll and out of hiatus mode.

-#####-#####-

**Chapter Five Summary:** Could an article piece everything together or deepen the mystery? Speaking of mystery, it appears some of the women who lived that house want the season fairies gone.

-#####-#####-

**Chapter 5: The Shocking Article **

"_We couldn't help it, Sugar."_

After their visit to the little house of horror, things needed to be explain.

"_From what I read from a book once, the soul was out of the body for about a day and half."_

"_So, what that got to do with the fact we can't help it?"_

"_Because Sugar if the soul of a mortal leaves the body for more than 24 hours then the soul can never reconnect to it's body, killing the mortal in the process. Sugar… it was too late to do anything."_

She's trying her best not to believe it. Maybe she was in denial but if what she saw in that vision was true then the body was dead long before the soul came out….

She began to shake her head. "No, I won't believe it until I see evidence" she said to herself, trying her best to be a little optimism. The fairies went their separate ways when they reached their spot. It was right now five o'clock PM. The sun was beginning to set. Sugar was going home, thinking of everything that happened today.

Everything has been weird but if you think about it, some parts make sense while others parts didn't. If what she saw was the memory of the man who was dancing with those girls, then what she felt from the water fountain was their auras or least that's what she thinks and that doesn't explain what she felt from Freya and also why didn't Salt and Pepper didn't feel anything like she did? It was the reason why she didn't say anything of what she saw when she got hit with the soul or when she felt something was looking at them when they were leaving? How can you explain something that even you don't understand? She didn't know. She sighs in hopeless manner and look at the buildings below her.

-#####-#####-

Home was empty and locked.

There was no light shining through the bolted windows meaning Saga was not home yet. It also meant she couldn't get into the house. Sugar didn't mind waiting though. So many thoughts were in her head right now, it was giving her a headache.

She sat on the roof of the house, her blue orbs looking nothingness.

Her mind still dwells on that human soul she saw a few hours ago. She laid her head on the snow-covered roof, her eyelids getting heavier by the minute as she stared in the pitch black sky.

Her eyelids closed; sleep took over her system.

-#####-#####-

Sugar was surrounds by cold colors and sounds. She tries to make what she was seeing but she wasn't getting a clear image. The only thing she could make out was what was going on were the sounds and there weren't pretty. The sounds were scaring her. Bones cracking and breaking, Screams of never-ending pain. Gasps for breaths. The echo of someone crying and the laughter….

There were people actually laughing at this dismay. She wanted them to stop. She wanted these people to stop hurting whoever they were thrashing at. Then two male voices were heard through these horrific noises. One she recognized while another she didn't. The first voice she recognized chills her to the bone.

It belonged to the man who owned the human soul.

"What's the next step, pal." He sounded like he just cheerily talking about the weather. Didn't he hear those screams and cries of agony?

The second voice chuckled and Sugar sworn that second voice was smirking. "Break them to the point they can't move" he whispered smoothly.

Then a loud crushing sound was heard along with a long heart-breaking scream.

-#####-#####-

Sugar shot up quickly, her breath and heart going in the same quick rhythm like an instrument. When she was finally managed to calm down from her fright, she look around to see she was back on the roof of Saga's house. She kept her glove hand on her chest. It happen again…sort a. What was going on here? She got up slowly and flew to her human friend's window. She looked into the window.

The light was on and the window was open.

Saga was home.

Sugar look into the window to see her friend in her bed, her face into her yellow cushions and still dress in her day clothes. Sugar flew in and looks at the older girl. She refused to wake her up. Her form looked so exhausted. "She must've had a hard day. I knew I should've stay."

Then again, if she stayed with Saga, she wouldn't have seen that human soul.

The human soul…

She sat on the tiny pink piano after putting her belongings next to her jewelry box bed. A lot of thoughts ran through her head: Pulse like feelings, Freya, the human soul, insane and scary visions. Nothing seems to make sense. What was going on here? She had a hunch they were all connection but how? She frowns and gets up from the piano. She began to pace back and forth on the shelf. "Maybe I should ask Saga but I don't want to bother her. I mean Grandma Regina is out of town so she has to do everything right now." When she notice Grandma Regina was nowhere in the house, Saga told her she was out of town for a moment but will be back. "Still, it would be good to have someone to talk to about this but I can't." She pout as she stop pacing, crossing her arms in place. "There has to be correction…"

*PAT*

"Hmm?" She looks down to see something fall out of Saga's bag. It was a newspaper. Out of curiosity, she went to the tabloids. It was face up, showing the front page. When she saw the photo, Sugar's blue orbs went eclectic.

"What in the world?"

-#####-#####-

Egill frown as she sat in front of their eldest sister. She knew her sister was unhappy and couldn't blame her. The woman stared at Egill with identical emerald eyes but Egill could see the green flames slowly engulfing her sister's irises.

"Season fairies?"

"Yes, they went in the house and must have seen the human soul. It could explain the mess in my laboratory."

"This is not good. They'll tell her what they saw."

"True but telling by their auras, they were younglings and properly don't fully understand what they saw but still…"

"We can't risk it. We'll find them and terminate them now before they talk to that fairy doctor."

"I know." Egill rub her glasses with her lab coat. "I think I could track them by their auras but it could take time since-"

"We don't have time!" The other woman taps the armchair in frustration. "Egill, we need to get rid of those vermin now! We don't actually have time on our side."

"We may not have a choice, Sister, unless you want us to kill every single season fairy in town. That alone will cause suspicious itself."

The woman glare at Egill, squeezing the armchair hard, cotton leak out of like it was bleeding. "I want them found Egill and eliminate. That's an order."

"Yes, Sister."

She walk away from her sister's office and went into her destroy lab. "Best to start now or that woman really will destroy all the season fairies in town."

-#####-#####-

Sugar could talk and understand any human language she's hears but when reading the writing, it wasn't very good. Sure, she could read half of the article in front of her but the other half was gibberish in her opinion. She would have to let Pepper decipher this so she get cleaner image of what she's reading. She did know one thing. From what she reading and the photo she just saw. She has come to a conclusion and perhaps something that cause her more uneasiness.

That conclusion is that the man who owned the human soul was really dead. His picture in the newspaper and the fact one of the words in the caption said 'kill' confirm it sadly. However after that second vision with him (though she only heard his voice) enjoying hurting someone, Sugar was beginning to have mixed feelings about him.

Also what was making her more uneasy was that fact she saw Saga's name in the article.

Why would Saga's name be in an article about a murder? Were people thinking…

"Please don't me…" She bit her lip. Her eyes darted to Saga who was still sleeping in her bed and back to the pager. Her eyes scowl the article, trying to get the bigger picture of things because she knew one thing and that was that Saga would never have killed anyone.

Never…

_**TBC…**_


End file.
